warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spottedleaf's Heart/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Spottedpaw has her apprentice ceremony, and Sunstar appoints Thrushpelt as her mentor. The rest of the leader’s words fade away as the sandy gray tom steps forward to touch noses with her. She excitedly asks him if they can go outside camp, and he replies that they can in a moment. The Clan cheers for Spottedpaw and her newly named littermates, Willowpaw and Redpaw. The three littermates stand proudly together, their fur gleaming. Redpaw is given Halftail as mentor, while Willowpaw will be trained by Poppydawn. Spottedpaw sees that Whitepaw and the other apprentices are cheering for them, except for Tigerpaw, who looks grumpy. Redpaw tells her to ignore the striped tom, because he should be happy that there’s less apprentice duties for him. :Halftail pads up, asking if they’re ready to go see the forest. Redpaw exclaims yes, but then calms himself and waits for his mentor to lead the way. Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw join the group, though the dark tabby doesn’t look very happy. They leave camp, and Spottedpaw is soon awestruck by the beauty of the forest. Thrushpelt points out important landmarks, and also the scents of different prey types. Tigerpaw bounds ahead and tells her that they are approaching the Treecutplace - a place where Twolegs cut down trees for some reason. Thrushpelt then points out a distant fence, and Spottedpaw asks if ThunderClan made it. He says no, explaining that that is the Twolegplace, where kittypets live. Spottedpaw growls that she’d chase them out if they cross the border, and Thistleclaw praises her enthusiasm. They take a break, as the new apprentice becomes winded quickly. Thrushpelt sends the other two cats away, saying that they can return to their training now. She asks if they can go see the Thunderpath now, and Thrushpelt obliges. Spottedpaw promises to work hard and be the best warrior she can be. :Awhile later, Tawnyspots assigns Spottedpaw and her mentor go out on a hunting patrol with Adderfang, Thistleclaw, and Tigerpaw. The deputy comments that he expects a full fresh-kill pile by sunhigh. Spottedpaw bounces on her toes, excited that she can show Thistleclaw her hunter’s crouch. She feels confident in her abilities, as Thrushpelt has made her practice constantly in the last half-moon. They leave through the gorse tunnel, and Thistleclaw mentions that he hasn’t seen her on a hunting patrol recently. Spottedpaw puffs, stating that her mentor wanted her to have the correct technique first. The spiky warrior praises her for her skills anyway, saying that she was pretty good even as a kit. Thrushpelt calls back to Spottedpaw, telling her to stick close so he can point out which scents to follow. Thistleclaw rolls his eyes, whispering that he thinks her nose is just fine. Adderfang and Thrushpelt soon drift away from the patrol, following prey scents. :Thistleclaw spots a squirrel in a tree, and shows it to Spottedpaw. He asks her if she’s had much practice climbing trees, but she says no. However, with some encouragement, Spottedpaw climbs the branches of the tree in pursuit of the squirrel. She is nervous, and looks around for Adderfang and Thrushpelt. They are nowhere in sight, and Thistleclaw asks if she’s scared. Spottedpaw quickly meows in denial, but when she looks down, the world seems to spin. However, Spottedpaw soon finds herself in a position where she needs to reach for the next branch. She begins to stretch for it, but Thrushpelt calls out to her. When Spottedpaw hears him, she slips from the tree, and the world goes black. :Thrushpelt and Adderfang soon come up next to the apprentice, and ask her if she’s okay. Spottedpaw tries to nod, but searing pain in her shoulder makes the she-cat gasp. Thrushpelt tells his apprentice that Tigerpaw has gone to fetch Featherwhisker, and they give her water-soaked moss. She licks at it, delirious from the pain in her shoulder. Featherwhisker arrives, telling Spottedpaw that she’ll be fine. Thrushpelt blames Thistleclaw, saying that she’s barely learned the hunting crouch, and shouldn’t have been in a tree. The spiky warrior retorts that he’s training her too slowly, then, because Tigerpaw had mastered the skill in only a quarter-moon. Featherwhisker cuts in, insisting that now is not the time to begin comparing training methods. The medicine cat rushes Spottedpaw back to camp, having Adderfang support her on one side. :As the gorse tunnel nears, Swiftbreeze bounds out and asks what happened. Adderfang recounts that Thistleclaw sent Spottedpaw up a tree in pursuit of a squirrel, but the apprentice insists it wasn’t his fault. Featherwhisker agrees that it is an accident, ushering Spottedpaw into his den. They enter, and Thrushpelt says that she’s off-duties for awhile so she can focus on getting better. Spottedpaw thanks him, lying still while Swiftbreeze fusses over her. Featherwhisker makes Spottedpaw eat some herbs, and assures the cats surrounding that the apprentice will get better. Swiftbreeze asks if Spottedpaw will still be able to train, and Featherwhisker seems confident it will heal with time. The apprentice fights against sleep, thinking that she’ll try to never do something so stupid again. Characters Major }} Minor *Thrushpelt *Redpaw *Willowpaw *Poppydawn *Halftail *Whitepaw *Frostpaw *Brindlepaw *Tigerpaw *Thistleclaw *Adderfang *Tawnyspots *Featherwhisker *Swiftbreeze *Goosefeather }} Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas Category:Spottedleaf's Heart